1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for producing short electrical pulses.
2. Description of Related Art
Short electrical pulses are employed in many areas of communications engineering and measurement engineering, and for example also in liquid level measurement engineering.
A plurality of circuit arrangements are known for producing short electrical pulses, for example, as described in German Patent Application 103 59 441, PCT Patent Application WO 2007/008,454, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,442,362 and 6,087,871.
Accordingly, although there may exist a plurality of circuit arrangements for producing short electrical pulses, there is still a need for improved circuit arrangements of this type.